Those Who Are Damned
by TearsOfRemorse
Summary: She was as cold as death itself, but her sad smile held a certain warmth to it that drew him to her and her fatal beauty. SanzoxOC takes place after the journey
1. Booking Rooms

**Thoes Who Are Damned**

**Summery: **She was as cold as death itself, but her sad smile held a certain warmth that drew him to her and her fatal beauty. (Sanzo X OC ) (Takes place after the Journey)

**A/N: **WooHoo!!! Starting another story!! For those of you who were reading my last story, I promise it'll be back up soon, hopefully... I had to do some MAJOR revising. But until then, I have this lovely pice of work for you... So far, its comming along great, and I have the first couple chapters done, so Keep a look out for major updates on this one...

I got major inspiration for the idea behind my OC from the Twilight book series by Stephenie Myer, and I highly recommend those books to anyone and everyone if you haven't read them already... it might make understanding my character just a bit easier. But if not, i'm sure you'll catch on quick... So have fun reading how I manipulate our favorite foursome with my amazingly awesome word weaving skills. lol.

Some of the info on the Saiyuki group might be a little off... I just recently picked up on the series, and I've managed to pull a little bit out of what I've been able to find on YouTube, so bear with me, and if you see something wrong, tell me, so I can fix it. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Sanzo gang, not even a single golden strand from the top of Sanzo's beautiful head... But, I am capable of making them dance for me in my little tale... I don't own the idea behind my character either, but I do own her. If you want to borrow her, ask and I'll gladly give you permission. Just let me know, and give credit where credit is due.

ON TO THE STORY!!!!!

**Chapter One: Booking Rooms**

It had been two weeks since their mission had been completed.

Two weeks, four days, eighteen hours, and seven minutes since it had been brought to a close. Now they were on the road again and heading towards home.

Home...

Such a strange word that had become to him now.

Where was home? They had been gone so long that he honestly couldn't bring forth a mental image of it.

Was it at the temple? Where he had been rescued and raised by Komyo Sanzo and had earned the Sanzo title after that tragic day?

No.

That wasn't home. It was just where he stayed, where he listened to the other monks of the temple disrespect him with names like ' River Rat ' or ' River Drifter. '

No, that wasn't home at all.

Maybe home was the inns and places they had spent the night in along their two year journey? The buildings that had offered them a roof to sleep under, a hot meal, and a warm bed. A place where no one really discriminated against their odd group, so long as they had the money to pay.

But no,

That wasn't home either.

Maybe he had no home.

Maybe he was destined too wander the lands forever, never truely having a place where he belonged.

Yeah, that sounded more believable...

' _A gypsy soul is what I am... I, '_

Sanzo's inner thinkings were interrupted by the escalating voiced comming from the back seat of the Jeep.

" You're just looking for a reason to touch my ass, aren't cha?!" Goku snapped.

" You little fag! Don't project your fantasies on me!" Gojyo yelled.

A vein in Sanzo's temple pulsed with a seething irritation for the two in the back. "You're little unrequited love affair is starting to get on my nerves, get a room!"

Hakkai let out a chuckle from the seat beside him. "Nice move there Sanzo."

"Thanks, I thought so too."

"Oh my, you're awefully quiet back there, are you two making out?" Hakkai teased.

A growl could be heard comming from Gojyo in the back seat. "Shut up Hakkai."

"Yeah, shut up," came Goku's likewise reply. "How much longer until we get the the next town? I'm starving!"

"You're not starving, you little minkey. You're just a bottomless pit," Gojyo commented off-handedly.

"Can it you stupid Kappa!"

A paper fan hit both of them over their heads.

"Both of you zip it, or next time I'll shoot you and make sure you stay quiet permanently." Sanzo warned.

" The next town should be just up here Goku. We should be there in a few minutes." Hakkai told them.

The rest of the ride was silent except for the sound of the car bumping along the desert floor. When they pulled up into the town they stopped at what appeared to be the only inn.

"Hakkai, take Goku and Gojyo to get something to eat while I book us some rooms," Sanzo said.

Hakkai nodded and hopped out of the jeep with the rest of them. "Come on Hakurya, lets find us some food."

The jeep made a small popping sound as it transformed in a cloud of smoke from the green automobile into a small white dragon.

Hakurya landed on Hakkai's shoulder with a small mewl as they all walked into the inn. Sanzo quickly split ways with the others and made his way towards the front desk to get their rooms for the night.

When he reached the desk, there was no one waiting behind it to greet him. Sanzo rang the small bell sitting there, hoping to alret someone of his presence.

A voice that sounded like music answered him from behind.

"Hello Sanzo-sama."

Sanzo turned to meet the person who sounded like an angel and had shown him the respect of his tittle. His eyes met the top of a head of long pure white hair that had been carefully pulled into a long braid. He stared transfixed with the silken strands, but when the person rose from the low bow, Sanzo realized that not only had this person sounded like an angel, but she looked like one as well.

Pure silver eyes met his amethyst ones, and for a moment Sanzo thought he must have been staring into a pool of stars. Her eyes were bright and striking, and it was hard for him to pull his own away from them.

Finally, his eyes roamed over the rest of her body. He found a pale face of sharp angular features and a figure that would rival any goddess in the heavens. The traditional kimmono she wore hugged all her curves in all the right places, but left plently for ones imagination to ponder.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

Sanzo shook himself from his stupor and his eyes snapped back to her delicate face. "Um, yes... I need to book a couple of rooms for the night." he said, stuttering over some of his words.

The girl nodded and stepped around Sanzo to get behind the desk.

'_Get a hold of yourself Sanzo, she's just another pretty face.'_ he scolded.

But there was something about her that kept drawing Sanzo's attention.

Maybe it was the way she held herself, or maybe the way she respected his tittle as a Sanzo priest.

_'Or maybe its because she looks like Sin incarnate,' _his mind suggested for him. _'Admit it. You've never met anyone, human or demon, that's as beautiful as her, and you're interested!' _

Sanzo shook his head to clear the thoughts.

No, that couldn't be it. He'd been raised since he was young under the teachings of Komyo Sanzo and the monks. Out of the hundreds of attractive women he'd met along his life, he had given none a second glance, and none had made him turn his head, except for this small slip of a girl.

_'Yes, but none of them could even compare to her beauty. Admit it!' _

Sanzo pushed the voice from his head. Gojyo must be starting to rub off on him. After all the stress of their mission and being couped up with the annoying kappa for so long, listening to his ravings about women, he was starting to think like him, that was all. He just needed to push the thoughts away and expel them from his mind and concentrate on getting back to the temple. After he got the rooms booked he'd forget all about the white haired beauty, just like all the other girls.

"Sanzo-sama?"

Sanzo brought his attention back to the girl standing across from him. "Yes?"

"I asked how many rooms you'd like?" she said.

"Four rooms, if you have them."

He watched her bend over a book to look for the rooms he had requested.

"Sorry Sanzo-sama, but we only have two rooms available at the moment," she apologized.

"That's fine. I'll just take the two then," he told her.

She nodded and made a mark in the book before turning it towrds him. "Just sign your name here and I'll get you the keys to your rooms."

Sanzo signed his signature in the book and gave it back to the girl.

She handed him the keys with a smile that, to him, could have rivaled the beauty of the moon. "Here you are Sanzo-sama. Enjoy your night. If you need anything, just ask for me and I'll be there with whatever it is you need."

"Thank you."

He handed her the money for their rooms, but before she could turn to leave with it he stopped her.

"Your name."

She looked at him quizically. "Excuse me?"

"Your name," Sanzo repeated. "Who am I to ask for if I should require anything?"

She gave him another one of her brilliant smiles.

"My name is Lilith."

-----

Dun Dun Duhhhhh... Ok! The piece are in place and the play is in motion!!!

So, what do ya think???

Am I good, or what??? Lol.

Read and Review people! No Flames, or I will Smite you with the almighty hand of the leprachon king!!!

Your Ever Loving Author,

Tears!


	2. Moonlight Serenade

**Those Who Are Damned**

**Summary: **She was as cold as death, but her sad smile held a certain warmth that drew him to her and her fatal beauty.

**A/N: **Ok, Here be Chapter Two. Sorry it took so long to get out, but I rewrote this chapter about 15 times before I finally got it the way I wanted it. It's a bit short, and I apologize. I'm going to start making the chapters a bit longer after this. I hope to have the next one out to you soon, so keep an eye out. I also I have one more little message.

No more flames people…. They're pointless, and they'll just be deleted, so don't waste my time or yours. You're not going to change anything about my story, so if you have a problem, either tell me what you think in a constructive way, or keep your mouth shut. I really don't want to hear it. If you don't like my story, don't read it… simple as that.

Also, like I said in my authors note, some major changes and revisions to the story. I left the first chapter as is, but from here on out things are going to be a tad different, so I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately, I don't own Sanzo and the guys so don't sue me…. Nor do I own the song in this chapter. It belongs to Amy Lee of Evanescence. _

**Chapter Two:**** Moonlight Serenade **

After getting their rooms for the night and stopping by to eat a quick dinner, Sanzo had made his way upstairs with a bottle of sake in his hands. Placing himself atop the window ledge in his room, he drank as he stared out at the small surrounding city well into the night. Even after Goku had managed to stumble his way in and crash in a heap on the floor, snoring in what could only be a peaceful slumber.

Just as he had thought, the Lilith girl from downstairs had slipped from his thoughts after he had left to find his companions. Instead, her white hair and silver eyes had been replaced with the high walls of the temple and what would happen when they finally managed to get back. He knew Goku would stay with him, as he always had. He practically saw Sanzo as his older brother, if not as a father figure.

But what was to happen to Gojyo and Hakkai? Would they leave to resume the lives they had left behind when they first started this journey two years ago? Honestly, he had become so used to their always being around that the idea of them leaving after their return was a bit unnerving. It would defiantly take some time to get back in the habit of his semi-quiet lifestyle after they were gone. As much as Sanzo hated to admit it, he would miss Gojyo's and Goku's constant fighting and Hakkai's joyful attitude, though he would never admit that out loud to anyone.

Removing himself from his perch, Sanzo left the room to wander the halls of the inn and clear his mind of his thoughts. Their journey to the west had left his mind permanently bewildered and had changed many of his views on the world. But the constant second guessing of himself and his life exhausted him and he sought refuge from his plagued mind in the quiet of the night.

As Sanzo walked his way through the many twists and turns of the inn, he found himself turning his mind to the girl from before. She was absolutely stunning. Though as beautiful as she was, something about her had struck him as off when he had looked into her eyes. Maybe she was a demon?

When they had arrived and walked into the inn, none of them had sensed any demon presence within the building. They hadn't even noticed any when they drove through the town. But something about her didn't seem human in the least. They way she presented herself, as if she had been raised as royalty, and the wisdom that only comes with age that shone in her young eyes. None of it seemed to fit. But she didn't strike him as demon either. Besides the obvious lack of demonic presence, there was also the fact that she bore no power limiters. Well, as far as he saw she didn't wear any. There were her ears as well. They hadn't been extended and pointed like a demons either. Instead, they had been small and delicate like most humans.

All of these things thoroughly confused Sanzo as he made his way down the stairs and into the dinning room. But as he came through the door that leads into the inn entrance, all thoughts of the mysterious girl vanished as soft music floated to his ears.

'_Who the hell would be up playing at this hour?' _

The piano music seemed to be coming from one of the rooms down the hall, possibly a ballroom. Sanzo turned in the direction it seemed to be coming from and started walking, stopping to listen every so often to pin point which room.

Sanzo came to a halt in front of a set on intricate wooden double doors, one of which was open slightly, allowing the music to pour into the hall from the room beyond.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Sanzo nudged the open door a little further, just enough to peer into the room and see who was playing. What Sanzo saw caused him to quietly gasp in astonishment.

Sitting at the white Grand Piano, with their back to the door, was Lilith. But gone were her kimono and the braid from earlier. Instead, a strange black and lavender dress hand taken its place, and her silver hair fell in waves down her back, the tips delicately brushing the floor as she moved with the music she was playing.

But what struck Sanzo most, was not how she looked, or what she was playing. What amazed him was that she was singing. Sanzo managed to open the door enough to quietly slip into the room and listen to her voice.

"_I can't see your star._

_I can't see your star._

_Though I patiently waited, bedside,_

_For the death of today._

_I can't see your star._

_The mechanical lights of Lisbon_

_Frightened it away._

_And I'm alone now,_

_Me and all I stood for._

_We're wandering now._

_All in parts and pieces, swim lonely,_

_Find your own way out._

_I can't see your star,_

_I can't see your star._

_How can the darkness feel so wrong?_

_So far away._

_It's growing colder without your love._

_Why can't you feel me calling your name?_

_Can't break the silence,_

_It's breaking me._

_All my fears turn to rage_

_And I'm alone now,_

_Me and all I stood for._

_We're wandering now._

_All in parts and pieces, swim lonely,_

_Find your own way out._

_Now, I have nothing worth fighting for._

_We're wandering now._

_All in parts and pieces, swim lonely,_

_Find your own way out."_

As the song came to a close, Sanzo stared transfixed at the girl on the piano. The tone of her voice had held sadness and longing as she had sung, and it struck a chord deep in Sanzo, stirring up emotions he thought had long been blocked out. But, as he watched her slowly start to play a new song, he felt them brewing still within him.

Feeling he had overstayed his welcome, Sanzo quietly walked back to slip through the double doors and into the hallway again. As he ducked into the opening, his sleeve caught on the door, pulling it closed partially, and the resounding squeak rung through out the room.

Lilith's playing stopped as she jumped up and turned to see who had been watching her.

"Who's there?" she called out.

After managing to unhook himself from the door, Sanzo walked back into the room and bowed his head slightly to Lilith. "I apologize. I didn't mean to interrupt your playing."

A small kitten, the likes of which Sanzo had never seen before, stepped out from behind Lilith's dress, purring as it rubbed itself against her leg. The animal resembled that of a white Bengal tiger in its coloration and ice blue eyes, but instead of one slender tail and fur covered legs, there were two long, thick, silken tails, each of which was a solid white and black, and the legs were covered in black scales.

Lilith picked up the feline and sat back down on the piano bench facing Sanzo. The small animal curled up into her lap and resumed what had obviously been an interrupted nap.

"Oh, it's you Sanzo-sama. Don't apologize, it's alright. I'm sorry if my playing woke you." she apologized.

"You didn't… I was just taking a walk when I heard the music and came to see who the hell was up this late."

"Well, it seems we both have a problem getting to sleep," she said, "But if you'll excuse me, I have work to get done."

Gathering the kitten in her arms, she gave a small bow and excused herself from the room.

Sanzo watched her leave before walking up to the piano she had just been playing at. He ran his fingers along the ivory keys, plucking out a few notes along the way. The woman was definitely a strange one.

Shutting the case on the piano, Sanzo left the room and returned to Goku and his bed, determined to get some sleep tonight. He was leaving the inn, and the queer woman, first thing in the morning, even if the others weren't ready to leave just yet.

Ok, there ya have it. Chapter two is Finally finished. Sorry it took so long. I got stuck on how I wanted to write this. But, next one should be out soon. R&R!!

Tears


End file.
